


Alternative Shadowhunters

by MalecWinchester



Category: Original Work, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Enchanted Demon Magnus Bane, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Michael Winchester/Damie Winchester/Uqiet Fiewuoi, M/M, Multi, Our boys in my world, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Working with the kings and queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: This is our favourite Shadowhunters into my Galaxy and how life is for them there.My triplet @Moonbunnygw helped me with this work and definitely check her poems out.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Daniel Winchester/Ondrea Winchester/Uifio Winchester, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Michael Winchester/Damie Winchester/Uqiet Fiewuoi, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Tiro Winchester/Xiealie Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Alternative Shadowhunters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this will be a series of fluff and way of life here in the Galaxy. I hope you all like the concept.

Alec opened his eyes, slowly looking down at his bed from the ceiling, where he hung by his feet all night to see his sleeping enchanted demon husband Magnus Lightwood~Bane,and he walked across the ceiling to drop off at the door to the kitchen. He was always light as a feather on his feet, so Magnus wouldn’t know if he left, and he could make Magnus breakfast in bed every morning. Alec loved mornings like these, seeing his husband so peaceful in his dream,and surprising him when he wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon. 

They meet at a wedding of Alec’s sisters. Magnus was Izzy’s bridesmaid, because he knew a lot about fashion. Magnus is big time friends with Izzy and they would have sleepovers at Magnus’ apartment. Today is a big day for Alec, it’s his first day to be personal assistant for the king, Michael Winchester of Falierseay and Islands. 

He felt Magnus' warmth creeping behind him as he chuckled. “Good morning Mags, I was going to give you breakfast in bed.” Alec said with a warm smile, and Magnus snuggled against his back. “Well I wanted to see you off and wish you luck!” Magnus said happily, stealing a bit of bacon from the plate. Alec chuckled and dished up their breakfast, he lifted Magnus up with one arm and took the plates in the other. Magnus giggled, holding onto Alec’s neck as the door knocked,and they both sigh as Magnus summons the door open.

“Hey all!!” Simon and Isabelle said happily, looking at Alec and Magnus, they laughed at them as Jace and Clary ran in. “Are we too late??” Clary said panting, as Izzy chuckled. “Just in time!” Alec realised what’s happening, and he smiled brightly at his family. “Thank you all for being here, This gives me luck.” Alec said happily as Magnus smiled lovingly.

After an eventful morning, Alec was finally on his way to work ,when he bumped into the head of security, Daniel Winchester. “Hello sir, I’m here to see the king, where might he be?” Alec asked kindly to the smiling Daniel. “I’ll take you to my son, call me Daniel.” Daniel said, leading the way to the training room where the king was training and Daniel chuckled ,watching his son's battle, as Tiro got flung at the wall by the king. 

“Mikey son, your assistant is here.” Daniel said happily as Mikey looked over at Alec. “Good morning Alexander Lightwood~Bane, it’s nice to see you here early, I’ll go change outfits” Mikey said, as he teleported to the north wing and Daniel went over to hug his son Tiro. Alec’s weakness is family love and care so he loved to see other families act in similar ways to one another.

A couple of minutes later, Mikey came out with a warm smile, Alec knew kings and queens aren’t allowed to smile in public, but seeing a smile on them in their home was new to him,as he followed Mikey into his office. Mikey sat Alec and himself down at the desk and smiled friendly at Alec. “First of all,I want to get to know you, knowing someone's personality is an important thing to me, so I can help you anyway I can." Mikey said looking at Alec's surprised ,but happy expression. "Of course your highness, I have a big family, so I love anything family related. I have a beautiful husband called Magnus and I love to protect." Alec said proudly as Mikey smiled brightly at him.

"That is exactly the type of being that I want to be helping me, thank you Alexander! You may call me Mikey for short." Mikey said happily and Alec smiled, he wasn't as empty and emotionless as Alec thought so this put him at ease. Mikey handed Alec some papers to agree and consent to be the king's second hand, Alec took the papers happily, signing it. "I will see you tomorrow, Mr Lightwood~Bane." Mikey said brightly, holding out his hand to shake with Alec's, which he gladly accepted, Alec is beginning to like this job already.

An hour later Alec walked back home to his husband wearing an adorable dress. "Welcome home darling! How did it go??" Magnus asked happily as Alec pecked him on the cheek lightly. "It went amazing babe! The king is a nice guy, I think I'll love this job." Alec said happily and Magnus squealed happily, cuddling Alec excitedly. "That's great alpha!!" Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus happily.

"What's the king like?" Magnus asked curiously. "Is he as cold and emotionless as he appears?" Alec shook his head. "It was strange seeing him with a smile,but he definitely isn't as cold as he appears to be." Magnus gasped, no one really expected the kings and queens to be warm and loving, especially in their timezone of 1895, they leaders had to be tough for their nation. "Wow!! Did you meet the queen??" Magnus asked as Alec shook his head. "I might tomorrow, I wonder what the king will do tomorrow." Alec wondered, hugging Magnus close on the sofa. Magnus giggles. "Well you will find out tomorrow!"

**_TBC_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be on next Thursday, meet you there!


End file.
